Durch die Augen des Feindes
by Celebne
Summary: Azmahîl, ein HaradrimKrieger, nimmt am Ringkrieg teil. In einer der Schlachten lernt er einen edlen Feind kennen. Oneshot.


Durch die Augen des Feindes

Mein Name ist Azmahîl und ich stamme aus Umbar. Eigentlich wollte ich an diesem unseligen Krieg gegen Gondor und die anderen Völker des Westens nicht teilnehmen, doch mein Häuptling hatte mich erwählt, weil ich einer der besten Bogenschützen Harads bin. Und so zogen wir nach Gondor. Es war ein großes Heer und wir hatten mehrer Dutzend Mumakîl dabei, welche die Mauern der Weißen Stadt zum Einsturz bringen sollten. Ich staunte über diese mächtigen Tiere aus Fern-Harad, die ich nie zuvor in meinem Leben erblickt hatte. Die Männer meines Volkes sangen Kampflieder und ich ließ mich von der allgemeinen Begeisterung anstecken und sang kräftig mit. Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz von Stolz erfüllt wurde, Stolz über mein Volk und meine Herkunft. Es herrschte Siegesgewissheit und den Männern, denn Gondor war bereits geschwächt. Ich wusste zu jener Zeit nicht viel über Gondor: nur, dass das Volk dieses Landes mit uns verfeindet war, da es sich Mordor nicht unterwerfen wollte. Im Stillen bewunderte ich ein wenig diesen Trotz, denn so wie es aussah, stand Gondor alleine da. Alleine gegen den Rest der Welt. Unser Häuptling freute sich schon darauf, das rote Banner mit der schwarzen Schlange auf dem Weißen Turm zu hissen. Auch ich war begierig, die sagenumwobene Weiße Stadt zu sehen – und zu vernichten.

Endlich erreichten wir die zerstörte Stadt Osgiliath am Großen Strom. Die Orks, die mit uns verbündet waren, hatten bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet: sie waren gerade dabei, eine Truppe gondorianischer Soldaten zu vertreiben. Lächelnd sah ich zu, wie die Kreaturen Mordors einen Feind nach dem anderen massakrierten. Doch die Feinde flohen nicht ganz: sie suchten Schutz hintern den Mauern eines großen Walles welcher in großzügigem Abstand die Weiße Stadt umgab. Der Ork-Hauptmann besprach sich mit unserem Häuptling und es wurde beschlossen, die Außenmauer, welche von den Gondorianern Rammas Echor genannt wurde, mit den Mumakîl niederzuwalzen. Ich war aufgeregt, denn ich hatte noch niemals gesehen, wenn die Mumakîl Mauern niederrissen. Mein Herz klopfte schneller, als die mächtigen Tiere brüllend begannen, die Wälle niederzustampfen. Wir zogen ebenfalls ein Stück vorwärts, und warteten darauf, bis eine breite Bresche in die Mauer geschlagen war. Dies geschah alsbald und die Orks schickten Flammenspeere über die zerstörten Mauern. Ich hörte das laute Wehklagen der Verwundeten und die Todesschreie der Unglücklichen. Doch ich hörte auch die energische Stimme des Hauptmannes, der einen geordneten Rückzug in die Weiße Stadt befahl.

Plötzlich erzitterte die Luft und ich sah einen schwarzgekleideten Reiter nahen, dessen Anblick mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er trug eine Krone, die jedoch auf keinen Kopf saß, sondern darüber zu schweben schien. Der Gesichtslose gab uns Bogenschützen wortlos schwarzgefiederte Pfeile in die Hand. Sie enthielten ein tödliches Gift.

Unser Häuptling gab nun den Befehl, den Rammas Echor zu passieren, um die Krieger Gondors zu töten, die sich jetzt noch dort befanden. Das Loch in der Mauer war groß genug, um auch unsere Reiterei durchzulassen. Ich sah, wie die Pferde über verwundeten Gondorianer hinwegtrampelten und sie somit töteten. Ich sah, wie die Orks besiegte Feinde in Stücke hauten, und wie sich unsere Männer daran beteiligten. Der Krieg ließ uns selbst zu Orks zu werden. Dann erblickte ich, wie ein guter Teil der Kriegerschar Gondors Richtung Stadt zurückmarschierte und ihren Hauptmann, der den Rückzug sicherte. Solch einen hochgewachsenen Mann hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen: er maß gut sechs Fuß und vier Zoll und er trug ein riesiges Schwert. Langes, schwarzes Haar flatterte um sein Haupt und seine Augen waren stechend grau. So hatte ich mir immer die alten Númenorkönige vorgestellt. Ich begann mich ein wenig vor ihm zu fürchten. Und nicht nur mir war dieser Mann unheimlich, der inmitten eines Haufens von ihm erschlagener Feinde wie ein Fels in der Brandung stand.

„Töte ihn!" befahl mein Häuptling bebend und lenkte sein Pferd direkt auf den Hauptmann zu.

Der Númenorer parierte den Schwerthieb unseres Anführers mit Leichtigkeit. Aufgeregt zitternd legte ich einen Pfeil auf die Sehne – es war einer der vergifteten Pfeile des Hexenkönigs. Wenn ich diesen Mann tötete, würde ich großen Kriegsruhm erlangen. Meine Hand wurde ganz ruhig, als ich zu zielen begann: auf das Herz des Hauptmannes. Mir fiel auf, dass sein Kettenhemd blutverschmiert war. Noch immer kämpfte er mit unserem Häuptling, der zu Pferd saß. Der Pfeil löste sich von der Sehne und traf den großen Mann. Leider nicht ins Herz, da er sich im selben Augenblick, als ich schoß, gedreht hatte. Der Pfeil blieb in seiner rechten Schulter stecken und der Mann begann zu wanken. Dann fiel er plötzlich um wie ein gefällter Baum und blieb inmitten der von ihm getöteten Feinde liegen. Unser Häuptling jubelte.

„Haut ihn in Stücke!" schrie er begeistert.

Doch in diesem Moment kamen Reiter in schimmernden Rüstungen herangesprengt.

„Amroth für Gondor! Amroth zu Faramir!" riefen sie.

Unser Häuptling befahl den Rückzug, doch es war zu spät. Ich wurde selbst von einem Bolzen der Feinde getroffen und fiel zu Boden. Der Schmerz brannte wie Feuer in meiner Schulter und machte mich bewegungsunfähig. Hilflos blieb ich liegen und erwartete, dass die Ritter von Dol Amroth mich töteten. Aber sie taten nichts dergleichen. Sie bemühten sich um den verwundeten Gondor-Hauptmann. Einige von ihnen weinten. Dieser Faramir mußte sehr beliebt gewesen sein. Ich vermutete, dass das Gift des Hexenkönigs ihn getötet hatte. Es tat mir plötzlich sehr leid um ihn, auch wenn er ein Feind gewesen war. Der Anführer der Ritter setzte sich nun wieder auf sein Pferd. Ich konnte sein edles Anlitz, das von Gram verzerrt war, gut erkennen. Er sah diesem Faramir sehr ähnlich. Die Männer hoben den leblosen Körper des Hauptmannes zu ihm auf das Pferd. Ich sah das graue, totenähnliche Gesicht Faramirs, und ich begann zu schlucken.

Plötzlich packten mich zwei Ritter. War dies das Ende? Nein, sie töteten mich nicht, sondern fesselten mich nur. Sie nahmen mich mit in die Weiße Stadt. Unterwegs hörte ich, dass Faramir noch lebte, und ich fühlte eine merkwürdige Erleichterung darüber. Er war doch mein Feind, den ich verwundet hatte – und ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. Was geschah mit mir?

In der Stadt steckte man mich sofort in ein dunkles Verlies, und ich bekam nichts mehr vom Kriegsgeschehen mit. Ich erkundigte mich in den folgenden Tagen bei meinen Wärtern nach Faramirs Befinden, doch niemand gab mir eine Auskunft. Ab und zu kam jemand vorbei und versorgte meine Wunde. Die körperlichen Schmerzen ließen bald nach, doch meine Zweifel nahmen zu. Ich verstand nicht, warum man mich gesundpflegte. Es wartete ja doch die Todesstrafe auf mich. Der Edelmut der Gondorianer begann mich zu beschämen. Ich wusste, dass unsere Leute nicht so gütig mit Gefangenen umgingen. Es folgten noch viele bange Tage und Nächte, dann hörte ich, dass der Krieg vorbei und Sauron besiegt war. Der wiedergekehrte König war gekrönt worden und nun sollte er die Kriegsgefangenen verurteilen.

Man führte mich neben einigen anderen Männern meines Volkes in die große Halle der Könige. Ehrfürchtig starrte ich zu den steinernen Statuen empor und beugte demütig mein Haupt.

Dann stand ich vor dem König, einem älteren, streng wirkenden Mann mit ergrautem Haar. Doch mein Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als ich neben ihm Faramir gesund stehen sah in edlen Gewändern.

„Das ist der Südländer, welcher Herrn Faramir niedergeschossen hat", sagte ein Ritter von Dol Amroth zum König.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich das vernahm. So war mir also die Todesstrafe auf jeden Fall sicher . Die seegrauen Augen des Königs musterten mich forschend.

Ich konnte nicht anders und fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich bitte um Gnade", flehte ich. „Es war ein Befehl meines Häuptlings, den ich ausführen mußte."

Der König blickte mich weiter streng an und sagte nichts. Doch dann trat Faramir vor und erhob seine dunkle, samtene Stimme.

„Verschont sein Leben, mein König. Ich bitte darum. Er möge seine Schuld abtragen, indem er auf den Feldern Ithiliens harte Arbeit leistet."

Tränen traten in meine Augen, als ich die Worte des jungen Statthalters hörte. Ausgerechnet er sprach für mich! Solch eine Barmherzigkeit hatte ich nicht verdient.

„So sei es!" sprach der König schließlich. „Azmahîl von Umbar möge fünfzehn Jahre lang harte Feldarbeit in Ithilien verrichten als Sklave Faramirs."

Bevor man mich wegführte, gelang es mir, vor dem jungen Statthalter auf die Knie zu fallen und dankbar seine Hand zu küssen.

Nun arbeite ich schon viele Jahre auf den Feldern Nord-Ithiliens und mein Körper hat sich an die harte Schinderei mit der Zeit gewöhnt. Dankbar blicke ich immer wieder auf die Hügel Emyn Arnen und weiß, dass der junge Herr bald für meine Rückkehr nach Umbar sorgen wird. Niemals werde ich Faramirs Barmherzigkeit und die Güte des Königs vergessen. Diese Männer haben dafür gesorgt, dass mein Volk wieder in Frieden und Eintracht mit Gondor leben kann. Möge der Friede ewig währen!

ENDE


End file.
